Unheeded Advice
by chutzpahgal111
Summary: Will Rose Weasley listen to her father's warning on Platform 9 3/4, or will she follow her heart?


Chapter I

Rose's P.O.V

"I've missed you two so much!"  
Mom envelopes Hugo and me into a hug. "I hardly recognise you two now," she says, eyes tearing up when she releases us. "You've grown up so much!"  
"It's only been, like four months, since we left." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Where's Uncle Harry and Dad? Hugo asks, as we step out of the barrier and into Muggle-London.

"At the Leaky Cauldron." a voice behind us replies. "Aunt Gin!" Hugo squeals as she scoops him into a bear hug. Aunt Gin's awesome. She used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, but now she write for the sport columns at the Daily Prophet. "How're you doing at school, Rosie?"" she asks. Lily, who was trailing behind her with Albus interrupted, "Albus says Rosie's doing great. All the professors say she's just as good as Aunt Hermione when she was in her sixth year." Aunt Gin smiles, while Mom beams proudly beside me. Everybody says I'm just like my Mom, minus the brown hair. Hugo had always said it was unfair that I had gotten Mom's brains, while he only got Dad's jokes.

"So the Yule Ball is coming soon." my Mom changes the subject with a gleam in her eyes. Aunt Ginny smiles wickedly back at her, and Mom continues," Any chance of..." She lets the question linger delicately in the air. Albus flushed, his cheeks turning into a deep shade of magneta. To be honest, I can feel my cheeks burning hot too. "A date."

Seriously. Can't I manage my own social life myself?  
"Maybe." I say brightly. "Now as I was saying about my future career-"

Ha. They'll eat that up.

"Who is it?" They pursue. Crap. I should have changed the subject earlier. Now what am I supposed to say? That my social life is in tatters? That no guy wants to ask me out? What should I-

"Who is it?" This time, they say it so loud that some Muggles are beginning to look over.

"Scorpius." I blurted.

I can't believe I just said that.

Why couldn't I have said Truman Macmillan, or maybe even Lorcan Scamander? At least it would have been better than saying _bloody_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Aunt Gin shot my Mom an "I-told-you-so" look, but Mom was too shell-shocked to notice. She just stared at me, as if I had suddenly announced that I was going to run away and join the Weird Sisters or marry a hippogriff. "Rose Jeanne Weasley," she says, her tone suddenly businesslike. "We need to talk. Without another word, she drags me through the crowds and into this Muggle café, and orders two lattes for both us.

Seriously. She drinks bloody _iced lattes _when she just found out about her daughter's date (a fake one, but sill) -her daughter, who at the ripe age of fifteen, has still not kissed a boy in her life (not properly, anyway)

"So." she says excitedly when the drinks arrive. "When did it start?  
"Umm." I mumble. "Last summer."

What the heck is wrong with me today? Why couldn't I just come clean to her and admit that I have no date and never will?  
"The same old story." she says wisely, nodding her head. "He's such a nice boy, you know. So kind and sweet."

_Scorpius Malfoy? Sweet?_

"Your Dad is going to be over the moon, Rosie." She continues, her eyes misting over. "Imagine! Our little Rosie growing up and marrying such a nice boy!"

Over the moon? Yeah, he'll be over the moon, and he'll still be cursing the Slytherins and throwing insults there. Doesn't she know him after being married together for like, a decade?

"Mom! It's just a dance."

But she's already on a roll. "You know, Teddy and Victoire's children could be the ring bearers, you know. Maybe they could have twins."

"Mom!"

"Fine, sweetheart. But it's just so nice to think of you, all grown up and pretty in a wedding dress."

Ugh. It doesn't stop.

"Mom," I say tentatively. "Can you not tell Dad about this? You know, teenage privacy and mutual trust?"

Mom's been reading those parenting forums these days, and somehow, she's got this idea in her head that we should somehow become this perfect family, and her new motto is something like, "Respect goes in a circle" Or something like that.

"OK, dear. Whatever you like."

Phew. Obstacle removed.


End file.
